Last Name
by kellyanne2192
Summary: Before Miles, Nora, and Charlie could lead the rebels through the tunnels and into Phili, Monroe's troops began hitting the rebel bases, and hitting them hard. One by one, the bases fell, until the base Miles led them to is one of the only ones left standing. Hidden in an old school, the base houses a constant influx of wounded rebels - one of whom is far too familiar. (Charloe)
1. Chapter 1

"That's it! I'm done." Charlie barely got out of the way in time as the irate nurse stormed by. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Charlie smirked when she saw that Miles hadn't been so lucky. The tall brunette was just beginning a rant that was sure to make Charlie's uncle's eyes cross. Rolling her eyes as Miles tried to get away from the woman with a quick apology, Charlie knew from past experience with that particular nurse that her uncle would be soothing ruffled feathers for at least another half hour.

Turning back to face the make-do hospital, Charlie's smile faded. Whatever had finally pushed the nurse over the edge, she only hoped it wouldn't send any of the few other nurses packing too. The rebels honestly couldn't afford to lose anyone else – not with so many of their soldiers left wounded and dying in this room alone.

She looked around, feeling the first stirrings of despair. This latest rebel base that Miles and Nora had led her to wasn't anything special. An abandoned middle school, maybe, in another life. At its center was the infirmary – an especially important asset since the great General Monroe was doing everything in his power to wipe all rebels off the map.

The infirmary was a small enough room, even if it did manage to house an ungodly number of broken bodies. There hadn't been even half as many this morning. But that was before Monroe had turned the only other nearby rebel camp into a ball of fire this afternoon.

Fingers straining, clenching, Charlie lurched forward, moving quickly toward the side door. She had to get out of that room. If she had to look at those crippled men and women for a second longer, she'd probably do something drastic. Maybe take a decade off Miles' life by going after Monroe herself-

Bursting into the sunlight, Charlie gasped, letting the fresh night air race through her nose and into her lungs, faintly aware of the door slamming shut behind her. Reaching for the side of the building, she could barely stand still. But her eyes followed her thoughts freely. They scanned the horizon, taking in everything. Assessing it. Planning for a suicide mission.

Charlie knew, almost as soon as she let the idea sink in, that she couldn't put it into action. She couldn't kill Monroe all by herself.

At least not yet.

She'd have to plan it, make sure everything was just right. Get Miles to go for it. Maybe leave Miles in the dark if he didn't agree…

Closing her eyes, Charlie shuddered. She couldn't think about losing the only family she had just yet. She opened her eyes, grateful that the involuntary swell of panic had faded.

 _Not yet._ The whisper echoed through Charlie's mind. An echo and a promise.

She would save Danny. Her, Nora, and Miles would save him from Monroe. But then…

Charlie's breath came more easily now, knowing what she would do. Finally knowing how she could fight back.

She'd find Monroe – and she'd kill him herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles head felt like an icepick had been shoved through his ear. And then twisted around a few dozen times.

After he'd finally gotten away from Nurse Sarah Mean and Tall, he slipped away to a quiet corner of the complex for a few moments of solitude. His hands tremored slightly as he pulled a small flask full of the best vintage he could find at his old bar. Taking a small sip, he let the alcohol dance on his tongue for a moment, pretending he was back in that bar and far away from the too-familiar sights and smells of young men dying.

But the fantasy only lasted for a moment before he pushed it away. Straightening his shoulders, Miles opened his eyes and put the flask away.

For all the old scars it reopened, being here – _doing something_ – was far better than wasting away in a old hotel. At least here he had the chance to try and make up for-

He flinched, unable to list the atrocities, even to himself. Some things were just too painful.

Striding back to the main room, where the worst injuries were treated, Miles scanned the bedsides for Nora. After a few seconds, he spotted her standing over one of the newest arrivals, a bleak look on her face. He began to move towards her but stopped dead when she reached down to pull the soldier's bed sheet over his head. She sank down on the edge of the bed with a sigh, slowly picking up the solder's lifeless hand and holding it in hers. When her head bowed and her lips began moving silently, Miles knew she was praying, and somehow he couldn't go to her.

Turning back, he moved toward the opposite side of the room, asking the nurses if there was anything he could do to help. Nurse Jackie mentioned that a few of the soldiers had asked for Charlie. Apparently she'd been reading to a group of them and they all wanted to know how the book ended. Relieved more than he would admit, Miles hurried to find Charlie. She was so much better with people than he was. A fond smile flashed across his lips. She was so much like his little brother.

Smile vanishing, Miles tried to keep his walk steady. Remembering Ben's fate, the fact that it was his fault, and the man who had _broken his family_ -

Wouldn't help anyone right now.

But someday – God help him – he'd find Bass. And make. Him. Pay.

 _Unless I find you first, brother. Then you'll just fall into line. Just like always._

Gasping, Miles yanked the flask from his belt and downed the rest of it, his hands shaking worse than before as he stumbled into the sunlight.

* * *

"Charlie!" The sound of Miles' voice reminded Charlie of all the men inside who needed more help that she was giving by standing outside, torturing herself with thoughts of where Danny was and _who_ he was with. A man who could be hurting Danny right now. Who could be-

"What the Hell, Charlie? You didn't hear me three 'Charlie's' ago?" Miles' silhouette blocked out the sun, making Charlie blink up at him. For a split second, Charlie nearly snapped at him, his own role in helping Monroe remake the world nearly flooding her memory until it was all she could see. Very nearly.

But there was something strained in his voice – or maybe it was the angry red veins crisscrossing his familiar brown eyes or the faint smell of whiskey on his breath – that made her stop. Looking up at him, her eyes met his and she saw the same fear, the same anger that she felt reflected there. A blur clouded his eyes, or maybe hers, but both of them looked away before it could turn into anything more serious. Clearing his throat, Miles told her about the soldiers inside. And without meeting her eyes, he told her about the young soldier who didn't make it. Miles had seen her sitting by his bedside the day before, holding his hand and telling him about how she'd always wanted to be a nurse when she grew up.

Charlie's breath caught, but finally the tears didn't spring up. She looked away and rubbed her fist up and down the side of her leg.

"Miles… He reminded me of Danny." Her voice was so soft; he could barely hear it. Without thought, he pulled her into his arms, holding her as tightly as she was holding him. Hand resting on her head, he whispered the only words he could find, because they were the only words that kept him going.

"We'll get him back, Charlie. I swear."

* * *

Pulling her hair out of its elastic band, Charlie let it fall down around her face, hoping that it would help conceal the reddish tint of her cheeks and eyes. After she and Miles had both made their excuses, she'd snuck off to the room she and Nora shared for a moment of privacy. Each of them said they had work to do, but the truth was they just couldn't afford to worry about Danny. Not until had a more definite plan to get him back.

Turning, Charlie grabbed the book the soldiers had all fallen in love with and headed for the main room, hoping they were still awake.

But before she could even step through the door, Nurse Sarah Mean and Tall – Miles thought his nickname for her was so clever – burst through the open door and nearly ran her over. Stopping just in time, her bright green eyes flitted from Charlie's face to the book in her hand to her other hand, which was outstretched to keep the door open.

"Oh, Charlie. Just the person I wanted to see." From the sneer hiding just behind her smile, Charlie really doubted it. "We have a troubled patient, dear. And, since you're so good with all the others, the rest of the nurses thought you should give him a try. I agree of course," she tacked on. "You're the only person for the job." Looking back at the book, she smirked. "I'll take that for you." And before Charlie could react, Nurse Sarah Mean and Tall snatched the book and turned away, back toward the soldiers Charlie had promised to read to – soldiers that Charlie could see from a distance were quickly trying to fake sleep with you-know-who on her way toward them. But Nurse Sarah Mean and Tall didn't see that, since she turned to look back at Charlie, smirk ready, throwing a snide "Over there, the bed in the far corner." Turning back to her soon-to-be victims, she left Charlie to clean up her mess.

Following the nurse's directions, Charlie wove through the beds, head down and cocked, trying to see the new mystery patient before he saw her. But instead, her eyes met the sharp blue gaze of the patient – he'd seen her coming. Even with one half of his face heavily bandaged, the uncovered eye was keen and aware, even if a little too bright from the excitement and the pain. Giving up the slow approach, Charlie changed course and headed directly for his cot. Something about it must've startled him however, and he jerked from his bed and tried to stand. But with a cast encasing almost the entire left side of his body, he barely made it to the edge of the cot before he cried out in pain. Rushing over to him, Charlie hands were quick and gentle, repositioning his wounded arm and leg so they wouldn't cause him as much pain, all despite the man's belligerent – if somewhat feeble – attempts to push her away. As soon as she'd finished, Charlie raised her hands and stepped back, giving the cot a wide berth, and giving the man a chance to see her.

His eyes seemed like they'd become a shade darker from the adrenaline that had obviously accompanied his panic. But even that couldn't hide the raw pain pooling at the corners of his eyes and pulling at the muscles in his cheek. Softly, Charlie began speaking, telling the man he was safe, telling him where he was, how the rebel fighters had found him at the site of the last Militia attack and had brought him here to save his life. She told him that the left side of his body had been severely burned and injured in the explosions the Militia had set off, and that the doctor – they were lucky enough to have one here at camp – could explain it to him in more detail later. She told him that she was going to get something for the pain and, if he would let her, she'd be glad to read to him until the medicine helped him sleep. And she told him that she'd make sure he had everything he needed and that he could always have someone call her if he wanted something.

And Charlie told him everything she could think of, letting the words flow out of her, sweet and calm, like she'd spoken to Danny when he was in the middle of one of his asthma attacks. In the meantime, his gaze never left hers, even as his breathing slowed and the hostility in his eyes faded into wariness and pain. And finally, when the man's chest was falling and rising in a slow and steady rhythm, Charlie told him that she was going to go get him something for the pain.

The patient simply blinked

* * *

Out of his one good eye, Sebastian Monroe watched her go, without a clue of who she was, or why he was there, or why, despite everything, he almost believed her when she said he could trust her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story. And if you're looking for more, please check out my other new Charloe story, What Happens in New Vegas Doesn't Always Stay There!**

 _You're Sebastian Monroe…_

 _And your dumb ass is in the middle of a rebel camp._

The dumb ass took a deep breath, in through his nose, out through clenched teeth. _You're not dead so they obviously don't know who you are yet, but-_ A burst of panic set his heart racing. His tattoo. Taking his eyes off the retreating nurse for a second, Bass glanced down at his forearm. He sighed low in relief. It was covered up completely with bandages. _The skin must have been damaged, otherwise they would've seen it._ He closed his eyes, letting his head sink back onto the pillow. _No one knows about the tattoo,_ he reasoned. And he was probably right – after all, a tattoo like that, a pre-Blackout inked logo of what had become the symbol of the Monroe Republic, would've likely raised a little more than suspicion. Turning his attention back to the nurse getting him medicine, Monroe tried to form semi-coherent/decent a plan. _You're going to figure out how much they know and then you're going to get the Hell out of Dodge before they string you up._

Before he even realized he was doing it, his mind had already assembled the steps a plan like that required.

 _1._ _Find out from Nurse Blondie how long I've been out, and where the rebels- I mean the patriotic souls fighting to save us from that bastard Monroe…_ Bass rolled his eyes… w _here they found me._

 _2._ _Find out where this base is located, and how far away it is from Philly – obviously without asking "Oh, so how do I get to Philly from here? Just follow the yellow-brick road? Why am I asking? Oh no reason at all, nothing to be concerned about…"_

Bass rolled his eyes, wondering when he'd become such a sarcastic piece of shit.

And besides the fact that being obviously interested in getting back to Philly might not be the best thing for his health, maybe there was more information to gather while he was here… information that could bring the rebels to their knees. But only _after_ he made it out of this hell-hole in one piece.

 _Back to it then._

 _3._ _Find out if there are any other Militia in this base. Maybe some other moron got here the same way I did. Maybe they know something about what happened…_

The chances of that were probably slim, but for some reason Bass didn't like to imagine that he was stranded neck-deep in enemy territory, with himself as his only ally.

 _4._ _Gather supplies_

 _5._ _Get to the nearest Militia outpost without getting myself killed or captured_

Five easy steps. Very straightforward. Hell, back in the day he'd come through on far more difficult missions, with Miles-

He winced, and not at the pain still shooting through his body. Bass knew he had to stop himself before he could go down that familiar road. It was better if he didn't think about _him_ at all.

With a shuddering sigh, Bass looked around, hoping to catch sight of the young nurse who'd promised him pain-killers.

Somehow, even after all these years, even the thought of his brother still hurt.

Careful not to move a muscle – to avoid alerting the surprisingly competent staff of nurses milling around the cots – Sebastian Monroe tried to asses his situation. The young blonde nurse had just disappeared through the set of double doors at the far end of the room, and Bass tried to push past the strange twinge of discomfort that made him waste precious seconds staring at the doors even after she'd gone.

An older nurse paused beside his bed, checking his bandages and placing a cool hand against his forehead, and pulling his attention away from the doors. For the briefest moment, the memory of his mother in her robe and slippers, hair disheveled and eyes tired, came back to him. For a second, it was her hand against his forehead, her breath hovering in his ear.

"I don't know if you can hear me…and you have no reason to trust me," the nurse murmured in a low voice. Through slitted eyes, Bass saw her draw back slightly and look around her. None of the other nurses were nearby. She leaned in again, even closer this time, pretending to adjust the gauze wrapped around his forehead, even as her whispered words made his breathing still.

"But I'm here to help you, General. In whatever way I can." Her voice took on an iron tone. "Long live the Republic."


End file.
